Puella Magi Makoto Magika: Un Nuevo Inicio
by Silvercutetamer
Summary: Después de los sucesos de Madoka Magika, Madoka crea una chica a su semejanza, llamada Makoto Kaname, Makoto conoce a Homura y a sus amigas y vive una vida feliz, sin embargo, por sucesos épicos ocurridos en su vida, Makoto se convierte en una Puella Magi contrarrestando la petición de Madoka. Ahora, como una puella magi, Makoto debe cumplir su deseo más anhelado.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: _Mi vida apesta, Todo lo que tengo no me pertenece, esta felicidad es de otra persona y yo luchare para que la obtenga de nuevo. Por eso mi deseo es..._

Capitulo 1: ¿Es esta mi felicidad?

En el infinito universo en donde Madoka salva a las Puella Magi, estaba ella solitaria esperando a que otra de ellas muriese para poder purificar su alma, en ello esta pensaba:

"Debo seguir manteniendo la esperanza, después de todo Homura-chan y las demás están dando su mejor esfuerzo en la Tierra..."- y dijo inconsciente-"Aunque desearía estar yo con ellas..."

Sacudiéndose la cabeza dejo de pensar en aquello, después de todo, en esa ocasión, Madoka quiso terminar con el cruel destino de las Puella Magi a costa de su existencia humana

- "¡Ya sé!"-dijo y luego reunió un poco de energía luminiscente que formo un pequeño embrión y le dijo-"Yo no puedo estar con mis amigas ni con mi familia, pero tu si podrás"- Madoka lanzo al embrión a la tierra diciéndole:

- "Se feliz por nosotras dos...".

Debido a que el embrión había caído en el espacio de tiempo en el que Madoka había nacido, tomo su vida y su familia, creció igual a Madoka, una chica obediente y tímida que jamás haría cosas malas, todo esto siendo consciente de que su creadora era la persona que había tenido ese privilegio.

A la edad de 14 años, en el tiempo presente, conoció a Homura Akemi, quien también sabia de la existencia de Madoka, cuando la vio comparo a esa chica con ella y se hicieron amigas:

-"¿Quién eres tú?"-le pregunto Homura

-"Mi nombre es Makoto Kaname, gusto en conocerte"- respondio la chica y Homura la miraba desconcertada

- "¿Te sucede algo?"

- "No, solo que te me haces parecida a una persona muy importante para mi"

- "¿De verdad? y ¿cuál es el nombre de esa persona?"

- "Madoka Kaname..."

-"¿Tú conoces a Madoka-oneechan?"

- "Si, pero..."- y luego le dijo sorprendida- "¿Porqué tu sabes sobre ella?"

- "Porque ella me creo".

De repente la silueta de Madoka se les apareció diciéndoles:

-"Es verdad, Homura-chan"

- "¿Madoka?"- dijo está sorprendida

- "Makoto-chan es mi creación"

- "¿Por qué?"

-"Deseaba estar contigo y con Kyoko-san y Mami-san"

- "Pero como me era imposible, cree a Makoto-chan para que ella estuviese ahí con ustedes"

- "Pero solo tengo una petición que pedirte con respecto a ella"

- "¿Cuál es?"- le pregunto Homura

- "No permitas que ella se convierta en una Puella Magi".

Luego de despedirse Madoka las dejo y apareció Kyubey, diciéndole a Homura:

-"Homura, apareció otro demonio"- con su pequeña cara inocente y sus ojos rojos hipnotizantes, al ver con ellos a Makoto le pregunto:

- "¿Quién eres tu niña?"

- "Soy Makoto Kaname, pequeño gatito"

- "Espera un momento, Akemi-san, ese gato hablo"-dijo con gran sorpresa

- "Si pero no es un gato, es un incubador y su nombre es Kyubey"

Un minuto de silencio fue roto por un demonio que las encerró a ambas en una barrera. Makoto tenía miedo ¿Qué eran esas cosas que le producían tanto temor?, uno de ellos se le acercó peligrosamente y al verlo, ella quedo paralizada sin poder moverse, pero Homura se transformó en Puella Magi y le clavó una flecha en todo el cráneo, después le dijo:

-"¿Estás bien?"

- "¡Sí!"

- "Homura-san ¿Qué son estas cosas?"

- "Demonios...la forma de la desgracia de este mundo"

-"Hey Homura no te quedes allí aún hay más por derrotar"- le exigió Kyubey a la chica de sedoso cabello negro y ojos púrpuras

-"Mejor tu cállate"

Luego, Homura se puso delante de Makoto mientras se acercaban más de las espantosas criaturas:

-"Quédate detrás de mi"- le dijo Homura a Makoto

- "De acuerdo"

Velozmente la puella magi les lanzó varias flechas, al destruirlos a todos Makoto le dijo:

"Increíble..."

-"Prepárate ahí viene el más grande"- dijo Kyubey

-"¿El más grande?"- pregunto la chica confundida

Después un enorme demonio apareció seguido de un terremoto:

-"Es enorme..."- exclamo Makoto sorprendida

-"Es el líder"-le respondió Homura

-"Kyubey, quédate con Makoto"

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"Ya verás"- luego corrió velozmente hacia el monstruo esquivando sus golpes, luego subió por su tentáculo, cuando este iba a aplastarla saltó y apunto a la cabeza del monstruo, después su flecha se volvió aún más grande que antes y dijo:

-"Tiro distruttore"- y la lanzó, la flecha atravesó al monstruo destruyéndolo y eliminando su barrera, Makoto y Kyubey llegaron a ella y esta le dijo:

-"Homura-san ¡Usted es impresionante!"

-"Gracias"

-"Esta vez fuiste muy lenta ¿sabes?"- le dijo Kyubey

-"Eres algo molesto".

Después de lo ocurrido, Homura presentó a Makoto a Mami Tomoe y Kyoko Sakura, sin embargo no les dijo nada acerca de que ella era una creación de Madoka, también mantuvo a Kyubey vigilado y cerca suyo para cumplir la petición de su amiga. Makoto a pesar de estar consciente de la situación actual y de que estaba en peligro, tenía mucho cariño a sus amigas, quería ayudarlas también pero sabía que era imposible, un día mientras caminaba con Homura y las demás a casa le preguntó a estas:

-"Chicas ¿Es genial ser una Puella Magi verdad?"

- "Pues, no lo es del todo"- le dijo Kyoko-"Debes pasar por toda clase de peligros como nosotras solo para mantener tu deseo cumplido"

-"Si es verdad, es la ley de todas las cosas, para tener algo debes pagar un precio"-dijo Mami-"Cada cosa tiene su consecuencia, y alguien tiene que pagar un precio para obtener lo que desea, así son las cosas"

-"Ya veo"

-"Pero, el solo hecho de saber que tu deseo esta cumplido es la recompensa"-dijo Homura con su habitual cara seria-

"De verdad no entiendo a los humanos"-dijo Kyubey subiéndose al hombro de Makoto-"No importa cuánto se esfuercen hay algunos sueños que no se pueden cumplir, como revivir a alguien o cambiar el orden de las cosas"

-"Es por eso que seres como yo existen"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-le preguntó Makoto

-"Mami lo dijo, cada cosa tiene su precio, para cumplir sueños imposibles de personas especiales como ustedes, les proponemos un contrato en el cual cumpliremos cualquier deseo pero deben pelear con la desgracia de este mundo todo su vida"

-"Pero, hay personas especiales más que otras"- completo el incubador.

En este momento Homura supuso que Kyubey intentaba convencer a Makoto de ser una Puella Magi y preparó su Gema del Alma para atacarlo:

-"¿Ehh?"- expreso Makoto confundida de lo que Kyubey le inferia

-"Makoto, tú tienes mucho potencial para ser Puella Magi, de alguna manera me recuerdas a otra puella magi que tenía ese mismo potencial"- dijo Kyubey tratando de convencerla de convertirse en Puella Magi

-"Puedo cumplir cualquier deseo que tengas, así que ¿Te gustaría hace un contrato conmigo?"

Homura estaba al punto de tirarle una flecha a Kyubey desde ese ángulo hasta que Makoto respondió:

-"Lo siento, pero estoy muy segura de que no tengo nada que desear, tengo una buena familia, grandes amigas y otras cosas que me hacen muy feliz, por lo cual no hay ningún deseo que puedas cumplirme"

- "Ya veo, pero pronto lo tendrás y yo estaré ahí"- al escuchar esto, Homura tuvo la sospecha de que Kyubey trataría de convertir a Makoto en una Puella Magi.

Ese mismo día en la noche, todas disfrutaban de una pijamada en la casa de Mami, Madoka podía observarlas, ella estaba feliz de que Makoto estuviese con las chicas y disfrutasen de estar juntas las cuatro, en esta, Makoto le preguntó a Homura:

-"Homura-san"- la llamo

-"¿Si?"

- "Yo quisiera saber ¿Cómo se conocieron usted y Madoka-oneechan?"

- "Bueno, es muy complicado explicártelo"

- "Pero ¡Quiero saberlo!"-insistio Makoto

-"De acuerdo"

- "¿De qué hablan chicas?"- les preguntó Kyoko- "La comida que Mami-san preparó está deliciosa"

- "Gracias, Kyoko"- le respondió Mami

- "Ojala que Sayaka también la probara..."- dijo Kyoko algo triste

- "¿Sayaka?"- les preguntó Makoto

- "Ella era una de nuestras amigas, también era una Puella Magi pero murió en una batalla contra los demonios"- le respondio Homura

-"¡Lo siento!"

- "No te disculpes, estoy segura de que Sayaka está bien, este donde este"- dijo Mami animándola

- "Sayaka... Sayaka Miki"- dijo Makoto inconscientemente- "Ella quería que la persona que amaba la amase también, pero todo resultó en un profundo y desgarrador dolor"

- "¿Makoto?"- pregunto Kyoko al enterarse de que actuaba extraño

- "¿Makoto-chan que estás diciendo?"- le preguntó Mami, Makoto reaccionó y preguntó:

- "Homura-san ¿Sayaka-san conocía a Madoka-oneechan?"

- "¿Madoka-"- dijo Kyoko

- "oneechan?"- le completo Mami

- "Si, Sayaka y Madoka se conocían desde niñas y eran muy amigas"

- "Hey Homura ¿Quién ese esa tal Madoka?"- le pregunto Kyoko a la chica de cabello negro

-"¿No es esa chica de la que nos contaste aquella vez?"- pregunto Mami,

Las dudas albergaron la sala, Homura sabía que Mami y Kyoko no le creerían mucho lo de Madoka y que Makoto se enteraría de la dolorosa vida de su creadora, para su "suerte", un demonio abrió una barrera en todo el edificio:

"¡No puede ser!"- dijo Kyoko algo furiosa al notar la barrera

-"¡Makoto escapa!"- le advirtio Homura

-"¡Sí!".

Luego Makoto salió de la casa y sus amigas se transformaron en sus formas de Puella Magi:

-"No es cortés irrumpir en la casa de una chica ¿sabes?"- le dijo Mami a los demonios con formas de manos negras

- "Acabemos con estos novatos de una vez"- dijo Kyoko muy confiada y todas empezaron a destrozar a esos demonios.

Mientras tanto Makoto escapaba del edificio bajando las escaleras, pero sin notarlo varios de esos demonios estaban detrás de ella y cuando ella los vio corrió más rápido pero otra bandada de ellos estaba delante suyo, y estaba totalmente rodeada, asustada, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento y los demonios la agarraron:

-"Pero que..."- y se la llevaron hacia el fondo

- "¡No" ¡Suéltenme!"

-"¡Homura-san, chicas! ¡Auxilio!"

Mientras tanto, en casa de Mami, las Puella Magis ya habían acabado con los demonios y Kyubey les dijo telepáticamente:

-"¡Oigan!"

- "¿Qué pasa Kyubey?"

- "¡Deben darse prisa, el Demonio está en el fondo del edificio!"

- "¿El...fondo?"- dijo Kyoko algo perturbada

- "¡Makoto!"- exclamó Homura preocupada y todas corrieron hacia el sótano destrozando a todos los demonios que se les atravesaban.

En el sótano, Makoto despertó de su corto desmayo y descubrió que estaba atada por varios demonios y el más grande de ellos la miraba fijamente babeando, Makoto estaba tan asustada que no tenía fuerza para gritar, Kyubey estaba cerca y le decía:

-"No te preocupes, ellas vendrán a rescatarte"

- "Pero, no creo que lleguen a tiempo"- dijo manteniendo su anti sentimentalismo de siempre

- "Sí, ellas vendrán yo confio en Homura-san y las demás" - le respondio Makoto, El Demonio enorme estuvo a punto de comérsela, sin embargo:

-"¡Tiro Finale!"- dijo Mami lanzando uno de sus ataques mágicos, el disparo distrajo al Demonio quien volteó a ver a Mami y Homura

- "¡Pagarás por haber atacado a nuestra amiga!"

- "¡Homura-san! ¡Mami-san!"- dijo Makoto feliz de verlas

Mientras ellas distraían al monstruo, Kyoko usó su lanza para destruir a los demonios que tenían atrapada a Makoto y le dijo:

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"

- "Si, gracias Kyoko-san"

Pero ese demonio no era el único allí, tenía un gemelo que atacó a las chicas por atrás, Kyoko lo detectó y agarró a Makoto de la cintura, saltó y aterrizó cerca de las demás dejándola a salvo:

"¡Maldición! Así que había otro"- dijo la chica pelirroja enojada

- "Acabemos con ellos"- dijo Homura

- "De acuerdo"

Ágilmente, Homura destruía todos los demonios en forma de brazos negros con su técnica _pioggia di meteoriti_ con la que lanzaba más de 1000 flechas a la vez, después Mami se dirigió velozmente al primer demonio, quien trató de comérsela de un bocado pero Mami lo esquivó y se puso tras él disparándole con sus miles de rifles en el aire que lo desvanecieron, Kyoko hizo lo mismo inmovilizando al demonio al cortar sus tentáculos y finalmente lo destruyó creando 5 ilusiones suyas y aumentando el tamaño de sus lanzas que se clavaron interceptándose en un punto fijo. Pero había algo extraño, a pesar de haber destruido a todos los demonios la barrera no desaparecía, de repente otro de ellos trató de atacar a Makoto por atrás:

"¡Makoto-chan!"- gritó Mami cuando ella volteó, se quedó paralizada y el demonio trató de meterle un mordisco, sin embargo, Mami lo confrontó y poniéndose frente a él para proteger a Makoto

-"¡Corre!"- le dijo Mami, cuando Makoto iba hacia arriba donde estaban sus amigas, el suelo empezó a temblar y se derrumbaba, Mami iba a caerse junto a él pero Makoto dejó su cobardía y la agarró del mano, bajo Mami había un especie de abismo demoniaco ya que varios demonios de la misma forma que los anteriores dos estaban como cocodrilos esperando a su presa. Makoto no podía aguantar más, y por si fuera poco, el suelo donde estaba parada también se desmoronaba, Mami no tuvo más opción y le dijo a la chica:

- "Makoto-chan, después de esto por favor continúa con vida"

- "¿Ehh?"

- "Adiós"- se despidió y le disparó al suelo, esto hizo retroceder a la chica quien soltó a Mami y ella cayó al abismo

-"No…"- decía la chica de cabello largo color rosa pastel y ojos rosas

- "¡MAMI-SAAAN!"- grito luego verla caer hacia la muerte, Homura agarró a Makoto y se la llevó hacia un punto más alto:

-"Así que después de todo era una trampa para comernos a todas…"- decía Kyoko con ira contenida

- "Kyoko…."- decía Homura pensando en lo que ella sentía en ese momento

- "Se comieron a Mami…yo…"

- "¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS ELLOS!"- gritó y se tiró al abismo

- "¡Kyoko-san!"- dijo Makoto tratando de ir con ella pero Homura la detuvo

- "¡COMANSE ESTO!"- dijo Kyoko empleando la técnica que usó para destruir a Oktavia Von Seckendorff

- "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!"- le dijo Homura a Makoto

-"Pero ¿y Kyoko-san?"- le pregunto ella, sin responder Homura agarró la mano de Makoto, quien tenía a Kyubey en su hombro, y salió del sótano.

La gran explosión causada por el ataque de Kyoko destruyó a todos los demonios y con ellos la barrera que cubría el edificio:

-"Kyoko-san…"- decía Makoto con lágrimas en sus ojos

- "Mami-san…"- y cayó arrodillada al suelo llorando- "Por qué… ¿Por qué pasó esto?"

- "Makoto…"- decía Homura tratando de consolarla.

Después de la especulada muerte de sus amigas, Makoto no deja de culparse de que en ese momento ella hubiese podido hacer algo, pero tanto Madoka como Homura la animaban diciéndole que no era su culpa, que ese era el destino y nadie podía detenerlo. Mientras tanto, Homura luchaba sola contra los demonios, siempre terminaba muy agotada pero todo era por cumplir su promesa, la promesa que le hizo a persona que para ella era la más importante, sin embargo, su paciencia se agotaba también, extrañamente cada vez que veía a Makoto día tras día, Homura pensaba a veces que ella era Madoka, pero no lo era, Makoto siempre ha sido y será solo una creación de su creadora a su semejanza, pero ambas eran más que parecidas, eran iguales, la misma actitud, el mismo lindo cabello rosa, los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa llena de amabilidad y calidez. Homura trataba de no pensar en aquello, después de todo, sabía que Madoka no volvería y que nadie podía reemplazar el espacio vacío que ella dejó en su corazón.

Una tarde, Homura caminó sola a casa pero Makoto la alcanzó de un momento a otro:

-"¡Homura-san!"

- "Makoto ¿Qué ocurre?"

- "Caminemos juntas a casa"- le dijo mientras sonreia

-"De acuerdo…".

Y mientras caminaban, Makoto le dijo:

- "Sabes, Homura-san, aún no me has contado nada de cómo se conocieron Madoka-oneechan y tú"

- "Fue en mi primer día de clases, estaba nerviosa y era muy tímida"

- "¿Usted?"

- "Si, sin embargo todos me recibieron muy bien, debido a que tenía problemas de salud y debía ir a la enfermería, Madoka cuando aún existía en este mundo, era la encargada de eso y de camino hacia allá nos presentamos"

- "¿Y cómo se hicieron amigas?"- pregunto Makoto

En ese momento, Homura calló, después de todo, fue ahí cuando comenzó su vida, la de Madoka y la de todas como Puella Magi:

- "¿Homura-**chan**?"- preguntó, esto hizo enfadar a Homura, y cuando Makoto iba a tocar su hombro, la rechazó y le dijo enojada:

-"¡No me llames de esa manera!"

- "¿Hoe?"

- "¡Puede que te parezcas, puede que tengas la misma vida que Madoka! pero…"

- "¡Tú no eres ella!"- completo.

Makoto con el corazón destrozado por estas palabras le dijo con la mirada baja:

- "Tienes razón, yo he tomado la misma vida que Madoka-oneechan…"

- "Homura-san, usted me ha confirmado lo que durante años he estado consciente pero me preocupaba…"

- "Makoto…"- dijo Homura mirándola preocupada, cuando iba a acercársele para calmarla, ella volteó rápidamente y se fue corriendo.

En casa, Makoto acurrucada en sus piernas sobre su cama decía:

-"Todo este tiempo he vivido en una mentira, como una persona que no soy…"

- "No entiendo porque Homura se enojó, tu no le hiciste nada"- dijo Kyubey a su lado

- "Puede que no, pero así es como ella se sintió"

- "Nosotros los incubadores, no tenemos sentimientos, ni sabemos qué son"

- "¿Kyubey-chan qué haces aquí?"

- "Vine a proponerte una vez, que hagamos un contrato"

- "Te lo dije, yo no tengo ningún deseo"

- "¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres ser tú misma, no quieres tener tu propia vida en vez de vivir como una persona que no eres?"

- "Si, tienes razón pero…"

Kyubey sintió la presencia de Homura cerca y estaba seguro de que vendría para impedir que Makoto se convirtiera en Puella Magi:

"Si quieres que hagamos un contrato llámame mentalmente"- dijo despidiéndose, la chica no le contestó y simplemente se acostó, Kyubey salió por la ventana y Makoto pensó:

-"Yo…quiero saber… ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Madoka-oneechan?"- y cerró los ojos, en su sueño empezaron a aparecer varias imágenes, recuerdos de la vida de Madoka Kaname en su mente, las muertes de sus amigas, las crueldades de Kyubey y los dolorosos momentos ocurridos en el pasado antes de que Ultimate Madoka eliminara a todas las brujas, especialmente cuando Homura les contó a sus compañeras por primera vez, que las Puella Magis se convertían en brujas, Mami cayó en la locura y mató a Kyoko pero Madoka la mató a ella antes de que le dispara a Homura y que juntas derrotarían a Noche de Walpurgis, incluso mucho después observó cuando Madoka le hizo la petición de que evitase que se convirtiera en Puella Magi, estos momentos pusieron triste a Makoto incluso las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos en su sueño, en realidad las estaba derramando en su cama y pensó:

-"Madoka-oneechan, Homura-san y las demás sufrieron mucho por ser Puella Magi…"

- "¡No ese no puede ser su destino! ¡Estoy segura de que se puede cambiar!"- y despertando por su alarma, se levantó de la cama y secando sus lágrimas dijo- "Estoy segura de que yo lo puedo cambiar".

Horas después, Makoto mientras caminaba a la escuela con Hitomi, le dijo telepáticamente a Kyubey quien estaba en el paso de por ahí:

-"¿Me escuchas?"

- "Si, al parecer ya tienes un deseo"- respondio Kyubey

-"Así es, espérame a la hora del almuerzo en el campanario de la escuela"

- "Entiendo, allí te encontraré"

- "No te preocupes por Homura-san, ella no me seguirá"

En el salón, Makoto evitaba lo más posible a Homura, aunque Homura le decía a través de la telepatía:

-"¿Aún estás enojada conmigo?"

- "No, ya lo he superado"

- "¿Entonces?"

- "Homura-san, usted no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido, yo lo comprendo pero…."

- "¿Pero?"

- "El único que puede cambiar el destino es uno mismo"- Homura se sorprendió por lo dicho, y trató de preguntarle algo a Makoto pero no pudo ya que Kyubey, quien estaba acercándose se alejó de repente.

En el almuerzo, Makoto salió del salón rápidamente sin ser vista de Homura, ella sospechó de esto pensando que Makoto en realidad estaba muy enojada, sin embargo pudo sentir a Kyubey cerca y siguió el mismo camino de su amiga pensando en que tal vez ya se iba a ser una Puella Magi. Al subir, Madoka se le apareció a Makoto y le dijo:

-"No lo hagas"

- "Me niego a hacerte caso"

- "Makoto-chan"

- "Pero, Madoka-oneechan por favor no lo olvides nunca lo que te voy a decir"

- "¿Ehh?"

- "¡No importa cuántas veces te salven, no importa cuánto pienses que eres una carga para todas, no debes llorar!"

- "¡Todas esperan ver tu sonrisa, todas esperan protegerla, porque todas te quieren mucho, especialmente Homura-san!"- las palabra dichas por esta dejaron a Madoka paralizada, aunque tenía razón, Madoka siempre se sentía inútil y lloraba porque no había nada que ella pudiese hacer hasta que descubrió que podía ayudar a todos como una Puella Magi

-"Adiós, Madoka-oneechan"- dijo Makoto quien luego subió hasta la punta del campanario donde estaba Kyubey

- "Te esperaba"- dijo el incubador sobre el marco de una de las ventanas

-"Lo sé"

Mientras tanto, Homura subía a la azotea pensando que allí estaban, para su sorpresa ni Makoto ni Kyubey estaban allí pero cuando volteó vio a ambos en el campanario:

-"¡No! ¡Makoto!"- exclamo y se convirtió en su forma de Puella Magi para saltar entre ambos lugares y detenerla, en el campanario, Kyubey preguntó a Makoto:

-"¿Estás segura de esto? Sabiendo los peligros que enfrentarás"

- "Si, Mi vida apesta, Todo lo que tengo no me pertenece, esta felicidad es de otra persona y yo luchare para que la obtenga de nuevo. Por eso mi deseo es…"

- "…Tener el poder de hacer lo que quiera"- Homura estuvo a punto de llegar hasta que

- "Entonces, este es el contrato, tu deseo será cumplido"

Luego un aura rosa envolvió a Makoto y Kyubey expulsó su Gema del Alma de color blanco:

- "Sostenla, ahora esa es tu Alma"

Makoto lo hizo y a la vez llegó Homura sorprendida

- "Makoto…"

- "Mira, Homura-san, ahora ya soy una Puella Magi"- y de un momento a otro el tiempo se detuvo.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**Mi verdadero Destino.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Esto aún no ha acabado, para que mi verdadero deseo este totalmente cumplido, debo hacer algo más, mi verdadero destino…apenas comienza"_

Capítulo 2: Mi Verdadero Destino

Dentro de un túnel negro, había una pequeña luz blanca que se movía dentro de este, aquella luz provenía de la Gema del Alma de Makoto quien caminaba a través del vórtice junto a Kyubey quien le preguntó: "¿A dónde piensas ir Makoto?"- "Un lugar que te será muy familiar…"- "¿A qué te refieres?"- "Iremos al lugar donde fuiste creado y dejaré todo en ceniza"- "¿Estás segura de eso? Tu misma pudiste comprobar que yo no puedo morir"- "Si, tienes razón"- dijo recordando lo ocurrido anteriormente; luego de conseguir su Gema del Alma, Makoto lanzó a Kyubey al vacío y detuvo el tiempo por un momento, después lo continuó y Homura le dijo- "¿Makoto…pero qué has…hecho?"- "Me he convertido en una Puella Magi"- dijo ella con una sonrisa- "No puede ser…"- dijo Homura mientras caía de rodillas al suelo- "¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Yo…le he fallado a Madoka!"- gritó mientras lloraba, Makoto ante su desespero no intentó consolarla, se quedó allí parada mirando como sufría- "¡Tu, si tu no existes tal vez Madoka vuelva a hacerte y no cometeré el mismo error!"- dijo Homura al borde de la locura e invocó su arco, después intentó dispararle a Makoto pero ella había desaparecido- "¿A dónde fue?"- "Aquí estoy"- dijo ella detrás vestida de Puella Magi, Homura le disparó al voltear pero Makoto repelió la flecha fácilmente, luego se dirigió a Homura, tumbó su arco y agarró su mano izquierda- "Perdóneme por esto, Homura-san…"- dijo cerrando los ojos y de un solo apretón destruyó la Gema del Alma de esta ubicada en la muñeca y Homura murió, Makoto la dejó en el suelo suavemente- "De todas las cosas que podrías hacer, jamás esperé que la matarías…"- dijo Kyubey al volver- "A veces, lo necesario es algo que no quieres pero debes hacerlo"- "Vamos…"- dijo abriendo el portal, volviendo al presente Makoto le dijo a Kyubey- "Pero, si algo aprendí de Madoka-oneechan fue que nada es eterno, todo tiene su origen y como consiguiente, todo tiene su final"- "Lo mismo pasa contigo, tú no eres inmortal, Incubador"- y luego llegaron, estaban en el planeta donde se habían creado los Incubadores, el lugar donde llegaba toda la energía que evitaba la entropía del universo, parecía una aldea en el desierto, donde hay arena por todos lados- "Aquí estamos"- algo llamó la atención de Makoto, eran más de ellos los que habían aparecido, más incubadores, pero al parecer no tenían intención de atacar a la desconocida- "Es hora…"- dijo Makoto, luego puso su Gema del Alma al frente y su ropa desapareció, luego dio una vuelta siendo rodeada por listones blancos y luego saltando elegantemente como en el ballet aparece su vestuario, un vestido blanco con chaqueta del mismo color y franjas de color rosa pastel, y una capa sobre la falda del mismo color con cortes en forma de pétalo al final de este, tenía botas cortas blancas con tacón y franjas rosadas y en el tobillo tenían una flor adornada, en su cabello tenía un broche en forma de una flor espiral y otro en su pecho que en el centro tenía un pequeña perla que era su Gema del Alma y se colocó en su pose final, Makoto arrancó de su pecho el broche y este aumentó un poco su tamaño y en su lado derecho apareció un látigo rosa y del lado izquierdo un mango- "¿Qué planeas hacer?"- le preguntó Kyubey- "¡esto!"- dijo y con el látigo a travesó todos los incubadores de un solo latigazo y todos cayeron partidos a la mitad- "De verdad no entiendo tu plan, no puedes matarnos"- "¿De verdad?"- dijo seriamente y lanzó su látigo al cielo, y del lado izquierdo salió el filo de una espada y donde estaba el látigo había un mango, Makoto la agarró y cortó a Kyubey a la mitad clavando la espada al suelo, luego la sacó y se dirigió hacia una enorme torre al final del pueblo la cual miraba con gran interés. Mientras caminaba, Makoto encontraba más y más incubadores pero a todos los destrozaba con su filosa espada sin piedad alguna, la sangre de aquellas criaturas desalmadas manchaba su blanca ropa pero no le importaba y seguía caminando hasta que llegó a la torre- "Yo acabaré con esto de una vez"- al entrar, clavó su espada en el suelo y este se volvió un ascensor que la llevó a la cima, allí había un cuarto oscuro, en el cual había varios tubos con incubadores dentro y al continuar caminando por la sala había una enorme incubadora con la cara de Kyubey, frente a ella, Makoto tiró a uno de los incubadores y lo mató con su espada, en ese instante la incubadora produjo otro y lo dejó libre como si fuese un reemplazo- "Ya veo, así es como funciona…"- cuando intentó atacar lacopia, esta abrió los ojos y mostro sus enormes dientes con un gran rugido, inmediatamente soltó cables del suelo que eran miembros de su cuerpo y atacó con ellos a Makoto, esta los esquivó y en el segundo intento de la máquina los cortó a todos pero uno de ellos iba a atacarla por atrás y ella desapareció al instante, quedando cerca de los tubos- "¿Estos son tus creaciones verdad?"- la extraña criatura dio otro rugido y atacó, Makoto puso su mano al frente formando espadas rosas formando una flor a su alrededor y luego las lanzó en todas las direcciones con solo mover el filo de su espada y estas destruyeron todos los tubos que contenían fetos de incubadores listos para nacer y reemplazar, la máquina se volvió loca de ira y ató a Makoto de los pies alzándola frente a ella, pero la Puella Magi no se movió y se dejó atrapar, de cabeza Makoto observaba a la máquina tratando de reponer las copias destruidas, cuando esta hizo la primera de ellas, Makoto se liberó con un giro pensando- "¡Ahora!"- y puso un sello en forma de flor en la puerta, luego otro en la máquina y agarró al pequeño incubador recién nacido y desapareció junto con este diciendo- "Pompa… floreale…"- y chasqueó los dedos, ambos sellos explotaron destruyendo totalmente la máquina y con todo el potente poder de la técnica también todo ese planeta.

En la Tierra, en un tiempo distinto, Makoto miraba desde una torre de hierro el atardecer que se acercaba: "La primera fase ha sido terminada"- dijo- "No sé cual sea tu plan, pero creo que has fallado, no importa si has destruido la máquina que me producía, aún hay más de mí en este universo"- "Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero solo los que se producían allí recogían la energía en este planeta, es por eso que lo destruí completamente"- "¿Y? Me dejaste vivo ¿no crees que eso arruina todo lo que has hecho? Además, usaste mucha magia y como consecuencia, tu Gema del Alma se oscureció"- "Sería una ridiculez matarte ahora, si lo hago el equilibrio del universo de perderá debido a la falta de energía que generará entropía"- "Supongo que es hora de matar brujas ¿no es así?"- "Haz lo que quieras, ese fue tu deseo"- "Entonces, vamos aún ay cosas que debo hacer antes de pagar el precio de mi deseo"- dijo Makoto y luego desapareció junto con el sol que se había ocultado.

En la cima de una colina cercana a una autopista local, Makoto y Kyubey miraban fijamente la vía, esperando algo: "¿Para qué estamos aquí?"- preguntó Kyubey- "Muy pronto lo descubrirás, en ese lugar hay una bruja"- "¿Una Bruja? Es imposible, no siento ninguna"- "Eso es porque aún no ha activado su barrera…"- luego un auto azul se acercaba en contravía, en él su conductor conducía extrañamente en zigzag, esta borracho- "La vida apesta… apesta como yo en este instante…"- decía- "…debería matarme… ¡Si la muerte es la solución!"- y una especie de marca apareció en su muñeca derecha, dirigiéndose en sentido contrario, otro auto de color amarillo se acercaba, en él estaba una familia- "Ya viene…"- dijo Makoto esperando pacientemente a que los autos se chocaran- "Ese auto amarillo…"- dijo Kyubey observándolo fijamente- "¡Es Mami Tomoe!"- "Si, en este momento estamos en el día en el que hiciste el contrato con ella"- ambos autos se dirigían uno al otro sin darse cuenta de que iban a estrellarse, luego cuando estaban frente a frente, Makoto saltó del lugar desde donde estaba con Kyubey en su hombro y agarró el auto azul- "Pero que…"- dijo el conductor y Makoto detuvo el tiempo, el espacio se cubrió de un color rosa y solo los que tenían contacto físico con ella podían moverse (Kyubey, el conductor y el auto)- "¡Oye niña! ¡¿Por qué carajo te paras en la vía de esa manera?!"- le gritó el conductor quien ya había reaccionado y Kyubey sintió a una bruja- "¡Aquí viene!"- un enorme velo gigante apareció y agarro el auto con el conductor borracho dentro- "¿QUÉ QUÉ ES ESTO?"- gritaba tratando de salir de su vehículo-"¡Niña, niña, AYÚDAME!"- le gritaba, pero Makoto lo ignoraba completamente y cuando el velo lo llevo arrastrando el incubador le dijo- "Esa era una parte de la bruja"- "Sigámosla"- dijo sacando el látigo- "Nos llevará a la verdadera bruja, antes de que se acabe el tiempo de detención"- y corrió velozmente persiguiendo a su presa hasta que entró en la barrera de la bruja, en ella, habían varias carreteras por doquier y también señales de tránsito, frente a Makoto aparecieron tres señales amarillas con alas- "Estos son…"- dijo- "Sus familiares"- continuó Kyubey, una de ellas ordenaba seguir solo en derecha y curiosamente hacia allí se dirigía el velo que tenía el auto, dando a Makoto la idea de que los familiares la guiarían hacia la bruja, obedeciéndolos, Makoto siguió las señales que le indicaban sus familiares, pero al llegar a un enorme túnel, uno de ellos le indicó "PARE" – "¿Pare?"- "Puede ser que la bruja no quiere que pases"- "Eso no me importa"- dijo y azotó la señal, enfureciendo a las demás que intentaron atacarla, las señales tenían dientes filosos con los cuales iban a atacar a Makoto- "¿No vas a atacar?"- preguntó Kyubey- "No es necesario"- cuando las señales la rodearon, desapareció engañándolas y las ató a todas con su látigo dándoles la espalda- "Anaconda…"- dijo y luego haló un poco el látigo y al igual que con los limones, exprimió a todos los familiares diciendo- "¡Torsione!"- "Nada mal…"- le dijo Kyubey, presintiendo que la barrera de tiempo desaparecía, Makoto dijo- "¡Hay que darse prisa!"- dijo y abrió la puerta con su espada, cuando la abrió, allí estaba, la Bruja que iba a causar un accidente masivo y épico, su apariencia era de un enorme velo blanco, su cabello era negro y tenía manchas blancas como si fuese una carretera, su torso era un semáforo y su rostro era una señal de "STOP"- "¿Es esa la bruja o solo es un familiar evolucionado?"- preguntó- "Si, no hay duda esa es una bruja"- en la parte inferior de su velo, estaba el auto del conductor borracho y poco a poco se lo tragaba dejando solo sangre sucia bajo de él, cuando vio a Makoto la atacó con sus enormes y pesados brazos, ella lo esquivó y cortó uno de ellos con su filosa espada, la bruja se enojó y lanzó un camión de combustible a la Puella Magi- "Tch…"- dijo y rápidamente encerró el camión en una cápsula antes de que la impactara y se la lanzó a la bruja y este explotó, finalmente saltó a lo alto del cielo y alzando la espada en lo alto hizo aparecer muchas espadas rosas brillantes y las lanzó chasqueando los dedos gritando- "¡Pioggia di la morte!"- y todas las espadas cayeron como una lluvia sobre la bruja destruyéndola completamente y dejando caer su Semilla del Sufrimiento que tenía una especie de ruta cerrada en un ciclo, la Puella Magi aterrizó y luego cogió la Semilla y la juntó con su Gema del Alma en su pecho "dejándola" completamente blanca- "Estoy impresionado"- le dijo Kyubey y la barrera de tiempo desapareció- "¿De qué?"- "A pesar de ser tu primera caza de brujas, destruiste a esa de un solo tiro"- "Tu mismo lo dijiste, yo tengo un gran potencial"- y dirigiéndose a la carretera, le lanzó la Semilla de Sufrimiento con una gran nube negra, la cual Kyubey atrapó en su espalda tragándosela, en la carretera, la familia de Mami se preguntaba qué había ocurrido, tanto con el conductor como con la chica que se había lanzado frente a ellos- "Están sanos y salvos"- "Así que ese era tu plan, al igual que Homura querías evitar que se convirtiera en Puella Magi ¿verdad?"- "Algo así…"- "¿Por qué no deseaste hacerlo?"- "No soy tan ingenua, los deseos que cumples tienen una doble moral, si pedía ese deseo no funcionaría"- "¿Y cómo sabes que no lo hará?"- "Ese es asunto mío, la única razón para no pedirlo es porque quiero hacerlo con mis propias manos"- "Bueno, todas las demás se convirtieron en Puella Magi después de que conocieran a Mami ¿no crees que ya se acabo?"-"¿Acabado?"- "Esto aún no ha acabado, para que mi verdadero deseo este totalmente cumplido, debo hacer algo más, mi verdadero destino…apenas comienza"- dijo y luego Mami la observó fijamente y sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando la chica rubia parpadeó, Makoto se había esfumado.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**Capítulo 3: El Destino Reescrito.**

Notas de la Bruja:

Nombre: Bertha Earhart

Descripción: La bruja reglamentaria. Siempre ataca a los conductores irresponsables de las autopistas y se los come escondiéndolos junto con sus vehículos debajo de su enorme velo, para vencerla, es necesario seguir las señales de sus familiares.

Razón: _"Siempre admiré a mi madre, ella era tan bondadosa y muy obediente con las señales, yo siempre quise ser como ella, una mujer que cumpliera las normas pero todo cambió, aquel día… cuando ella la atropelló frente a mí… a esa pobre chica…"_

Familiares: Segnali Scomparsa.


	3. Chapter 3

"_No me importa en lo que deba convertirme para cumplir mi deseo, después de todo, si desaparezco, estaré feliz de todo lo que he hecho y también de que tu mueras conmigo"_

Capítulo 3: El Destino Reescrito

En una ciudad cercana a Mitakihara, Kasamino, la gente pasaba en varias direcciones, charlando, riendo pero lo más notable era que todos ignoraban y criticaban la Iglesia Anglicana que estaba en la mitad de la ciudad. Makoto, vestida de ropa formal y en su cuello un collar con el símbolo de una cruz entró en aquella iglesia, allí dentro, se paró frente a la figura de lo que parecía un dios y comenzó a rezar.

El Obispo encargado de aquella iglesia no estaba, era un lugar totalmente vacío, nadie iba ni venía, sin embargo, una chica de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, vestida de forma rebelde la vio allí y le dijo:

-"Disculpa pero este lugar está cerrado"

-"Lo sé, pero vine aquí para rezar por algo que quiero que se haga realidad"

-"¿Rezar? ¿Por qué cosa?"

-"Oí que nadie viene aquí porque el Obispo cambió sus predicciones, no lo conozco pero pienso que eso le haría un gran daño a su familia y a él mismo"

-"Supongo que tienes razón, mi padre ya no es el mismo de antes"- dijo la chica pelirroja a quien un momento después le gruñeron las tripas

-"¡Ahh! ¿Por qué tengo que tener hambre ahora?"- se quejó la chica, Makoto se levantó y con una enorme canasta de comida en su mano y dijo:

-"Debes de tener mucha hambre, tengo mucha comida aquí, si quieres puedes comerla"- dijo mientras le ofrecía la canasta

-"Gracias"- dijo la chica pelirroja tomando la canasta- "Pero, tengo una mejor idea".

Un rato después, Makoto se encontraba en la casa de aquella chica junto con su familia, entre ellos estaba el padre de ella, un hombre que yacía en la desesperación:

-"La verdad todo esto se ve muy delicioso"- dijo la madre de ella

-"¡Momo quiere comer mucho de esto y de eso también!"- dijo la hermanita pequeña

-"Vamos Momo no seas maleducada con la visita"- dijo la chica

-"Está bien, puedes comerlo todo, pero recuerda no desperdiciar nada"- le dijo Makoto a Momo

-"Muchas gracias, pero ¿Y tu nombre?"- dijo el padre

-"Yo soy Makoto"

-"¿Makoto? ¿Y tú apellido?"- le preguntó la chica pelirroja

-"No tengo, yo solamente soy Makoto"- mintió

-"Bien Makoto, un gusto, yo soy Kyoko Sakura"

-"Mucho gusto, Kyoko-san"- dijo con media sonrisa, probablemente porque estaba feliz de volver a ver a Kyoko aunque se negaba a sí misma mostrar esa felicidad.

Después de la cena, Makoto agradeció por la comida y se fue:

-"¡Espera, Makoto-neechan! ¿Quédate un poco más sí?"- le dijo Momo tomándola del brazo

-"Lo siento Momo-chan pero yo me voy ya"

-"Uhmm"- farfulló la pequeña algo enojada

-"Está bien Momo, Makoto volverá"- dijo Kyoko animando a su hermanita

-"Señor Obispo, yo quisiera hablar con usted antes de irme"- dijo Makoto refiriéndose al padre de Kyoko.

En la Iglesia, Makoto estaba frente al Obispo para discutir un asunto importante, aunque ella dijo que explícitamente era a solas, Kyoko los estaba espiando:

-"¿Y qué de querías hablarme jovencita?"

-"Dígame padre ¿A usted le gusta vivir de esta manera?"

-"¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Fue excomulgado, no tiene trabajo y su familia sufre día a día por culpa suya aunque su esposa y sus hijas insisten en no dejarlo solo y seguirlo queriendo"

-"Tú ¿Qué derecho tienes de decirme eso?"- exclamó el obispo algo frustrado

-"Solo le digo la verdad, no creo que sea un miserable, ni una mala persona pero solo hay una solución para su problema y es que se rinda"

-"¿Me rinda, dices?"

-"Si, admita que cometió un error al haber predicado una fe propia que no fue aprobada por la iglesia principal, admitir que su punto de vista de las cosas no es equivocado sin embargo tampoco es público"

-"Si lo hace, no solo su desesperación se irá sino que también podrá recuperar la vida feliz que tuvo"

-"¿Y qué sucede si no hago tal cosa?"

-"Yo, no puedo ver el futuro sin embargo, estoy total y completamente segura de que toda su familia será maldecida con la desgracia especialmente Kyoko-san"

Ante estas palabras, el Obispo se dio cuenta de que esa chica no era ordinaria, ni tampoco era mala ni venía de parte del demonio por lo cual decidió intentarlo:

-"Está bien, lo admito, admito que fue un grave error todo lo que hice, de ahora en adelante, predicaré lo que la santa Iglesia Inglesa ha propuesto"

-"Bien, ahora sí ha llegado el tiempo de mi partida"- dijo mientras se iba y volteando hacia el Obispo le dijo- "Cuide muy bien de su familia, es el mejor apoyo que puede tener".

Al salir de la Iglesia, Kyoko la alcanzó llamándola:

-"¡Makoto!"

-"¿Sucede algo Kyoko-san?"- le preguntó

-"Yo quiero agradecerte por las palabras que le has dicho a mi padre, cuando admitió haber fallado sentí como si un peso hubiese caído de mis hombros"

-"No tienes que agradecerme, todo lo hice por ti"

-"¿Por mí?"- se preguntó Kyoko y luego tomó sus manos

-"De verdad eres una chica muy rara"

-"Olvida lo que dije, además hazme un favor ¿sí?"

-"¿Cuál?"

-"Un día de estos, ve a la ciudad vecina Mitakihara, te aseguro de que te encontrarás algo bueno allá"

-"Bien, lo prometo"- dijo y luego soltó su mano dejando una barra de chocolate alojada allí, Makoto la miró confundida

-"Es un recuerdo, si vas a comértela recuérdame y que no se te olvide que nunca debes desperdiciar la comida" – luego sacó otra barra pero de caramelo y le metió un mordisco mientras le decía:

-"Si no te la comes tú, te mato"- bromeó- "Está delicioso…"- murmuró mientras se comía el caramelo

-"Bien, te lo prometo"- dijo Makoto ante su amabilidad y se fue- "Adiós"

-"¡Espero verte de nuevo!"- le exclamó Kyoko mientras la veía irse.

Makoto se marchó de la ciudad, con la mirada baja y volviendo a su uniforme, quedando en medio de un bosque y recordó:

-"¡Espero verte de nuevo!"- fue lo que le dijo Kyoko

-"Eso no será posible, pero fue muy agradable volver a comer contigo, Kyoko-san"- dijo mientras miraba el chocolate que esta le había dado y lo destapó rápidamente, pero antes de comer un pedazo, Kyubey le preguntó:

-"Lograste evitar que Mami y sus padres murieran y también que el padre de Kyoko no cayera en la locura ¿Dime qué será lo siguiente? ¿A caso sanarás el brazo de Kyosuke para que Sayaka no lo desee?"

-"Te equivocas, ya lo tengo planeado"- dijo mientras le lanzaba un trozo del chocolate a Kyubey quien se lo tragó al instante

-"Sayaka Miki sufrió desesperación al saber que su Amor no sería correspondido, que la persona que amaba jamás lo aceptaría por eso lo que era será…"- (_Di que matarás a Hitomi, di que matarás a Hitomi_)

-"…que los sentimientos de Sayaka sean correspondidos"- (_Ahhh…_)

-"Ya veo, pero aún hay una falla en tu plan"- dijo Kyubey

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Dijiste que me dejaste vivo para evitar la entropía de la energía del Universo, pero no lo lograrás si tus preciadas amigas no se convierten en Puella Magi"

-"Nuevamente te equivocas, en este mundo todavía albergan muchas brujas poderosas y también chicas que tienen enorme poder mágico para convertirse en Puella Magis sorprendentes y como consiguiente formidables brujas"

-"Siendo así, no veo la necesidad de que las transformes en Puella Magis"- dijo mientras comía el último trozo de chocolate y dijo:

-"Es hora de dirigirme a mi siguiente objetivo"- y se transformó en su forma de Puella Magi.

En el hospital de Mitakihara, Kyosuke Kamijou no podía dormir, miraba su brazo herido muy pensativo y decía:

-"¿Hasta cuándo tendré que recibir este castigo?"

-"Yo nunca podré volver a tocar el violín, siendo así mis sueños…"- luego comenzó a llorar- "Mis sueños serán basura y yo un simple inútil"

-"Te equivocas…"- dijo una voz que provenía de la ventana, y al ver la silueta de la ventana, esta se parecía mucho a Sayaka

-¿Sayaka…?"- se preguntó el chico, pero cuando la silueta entró en realidad era Makoto en su traje de Puella Magi brillando de un color blanco

-"No, ¿Tu eres un ángel?"- dijo Kyosuke como si estuviese alucinando, Makoto se le acercó y puso en el brazo de este, su Gema del Alma la cual empezó a resplandecer de un color blanco y la venda de su brazo desapareció mostrando que Kyosuke estaba totalmente recuperado.

Este miró su brazo asombrado, pero cuando iba a agradecerle al supuesto ángel, donde estaba Makoto ahora estaba Sayaka sonriéndole mientras le decía:

-"Sabes Kyosuke, desde hace un tiempo tú me gustas"- antes estas palabras Kyosuke estaba sorprendido

-"Sayaka…"- murmuró y luego de repente se durmió como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al día siguiente, Kyosuke dijo a la enfermera que le dejase aceptar visitas antes de que le hicieran los exámenes a lo que ella accedió, Sayaka Miki, sin saber absolutamente nada con respecto a su recuperación se dirigió a su habitación a visitarlo:

-"¡Kyosuke!"- lo llamó al entrar pero lo veía muy pensativo

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sucede algo?"- le preguntó y este volteó diciéndole

-"Sayaka ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño"

-"¿Un sueño extraño? ¿Cómo era?"

-"La verdad no creo que hubiese sido un sueño…"- dijo mientras miraba su mano totalmente sanada- "… en él, una especie de ángel vestida de blanco y con el cabello rosa entraba en esta habitación y me colocaba una extraña gema en el brazo y de repente se curó"

-"Increíble, pero creo que te lo dije, los milagros y la magia en este mundo existen"

-"Si pero hubo algo más, la parte de la cual creo que es un sueño, estabas frente a mi cama y mientras sonreías me dijiste algo que me sorprendió mucho"

-"¿Yo?"

-"algo como "…desde hace un tiempo tú me gustas" creo"- al escuchar las palabras, la chica de cabello azul se puso roja

-"La verdad es que realmente lo has soñado, pero eso no significa que todo sea mentira"- dijo

-"Kyosuke, yo… de verdad me gustas"- dijo mientras miraba al chico con sus ojos brillando

-"Sayaka…"

-"Desde que éramos pequeños, siempre me gustó la forma en la que tocabas el violín, parecías tan feliz, de verdad me transmitías esa felicidad cada vez que tocabas y mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente… cuando supe tu accidente me preocupé mucho de que eso te hiciera no volver a tocar…"

-"… porque esa era tu felicidad, tocar hermosa canciones, no me importó nada más y es por eso que nunca te dije como me sentía"- ante sus palabras, Kyosuke sonrió felizmente y le dijo:

.-"Muy pronto me harán unos exámenes para saber si puedo salir de aquí por fin y cuando lo haga, te invitaré al lugar que tú quieras"- Sayaka se emocionó ante su propuesta y mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, lo abrazó.

Makoto, mirando por la azotea del hospital mientras ocurría aquello en la habitación de Kyosuke, dijo a Kyubey quien estaba a su lado:

-"Ahora solamente me falta alguien para completar esta fase"

-"¿Alguien? Pensé que te faltaban dos personas"

-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estás equivocado? Lo único que debo hacer es matar a un gato y después una bruja"

-"Te refieres al gato que provocó que Madoka cumpliera su deseo"

-"Ese mismo"- dijo secamente y ambos se fueron atravesando el tiempo hacia el pasado un poco más atrás donde Homura ingresaba a la escuela de Madoka.

Amy, un gato negro que se encontraba por los alrededores de la escuela buscando alimento fue sorprendida por Makoto, la gata, sin presentir que ella iba a matarla la miró con sus ojos verdes y se arrimó a su pierna mientras ronroneaba, Makoto la encerró en una burbuja blanca y le dijo:

-"Lo siento, pero mientras tu sigas viva mi esfuerzo no habrá valido de nada"- y apretando su mano hizo que la burbuja estallara con la gata adentro y esta estalló dejando miles de manchas de sangre incluso sobre Makoto a quien le importaba un comino haberla matado, y Amy murió.

-"Si así eres como Puella Magi, cuando te conviertas en bruja serías mucho más peligrosa, tal vez más que Walpurgischant o Gretchen"- le dijo Kyubey

-"Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, porque no me convertiré en una bruja"

-"No importa la inmensidad de tu deseo, cuando llegue el momento de que te conviertas en bruja no podrás evitarlo y seguir con vida"

-"No creas que por que este en desventaja de convertirme en una bruja vas a librarte de mí, Incubator"- luego de un momento, Makoto sintió la presencia de una bruja y se dirigió hacia allá.

Homura Akemi, en su aspecto inocente iba caminando por un puente de hierro muy deprimida pensando que ella era completamente inútil y que les causaría problemas a los demás:

-"Solo tienes que ser igual de buena que él"- dijo Madoka en su mente y pensó

-"Es inútil, no sirvo para nada"

-"Solo le complico la vida a los demás y hago el ridículo"

-"¿Por qué no podré cambiar nunca?"- pensó mientras miraba hacia abajo observando sus pasos, y Madoka la llamó:

-"¡Homura-chan!"- pero Homura no respondió y se quedó caminando como una atontada y Madoka se acercó a ella- "Oye, Homura-chan…"

En su mente, Homura escuchó la voz de una chica que le decía:

-"¿Sería mejor que te murieras no?"- ante esto ella dijo inconscientemente:

-"Puede que sí"

-"¿Homura-chan a quién le hablas?"- le preguntó Madoka

-"Si, deberías morir"- dijo la voz nuevamente

-"Debería… morir…"- dijo Homura asustando a Madoka y de repente ambas estaban en un extraño mundo lleno de extrañas figuras pintadas al estilo cubista y un cielo naranjado pintado al estilo impresionista.

-"H-Homura-chan ¿D-Dónde estamos?"- preguntó Madoka asustada aferrándose a su brazo, pero alguien las nockeó de un golpe en la nuca desmayándolas, fue Makoto, quien después colocó una barrera para protegerlas y le dijo a la bruja de esa dimensión:

-"¿Dónde te encuentras? ¡Sal para que acabe contigo!"

Y detrás de ella, apareció una especie de Arco del Triunfo con figuras de personas desesperadas y tristes y en el centro estaban unas extrañas runas germánicas cuyo significado era un nombre: _"Izabel"_ y tres figuras de papel surgieron del suelo para atacarla, eran los familiares de aquella bruja, llamados Michaela.

Makoto sacó la parte de la espada de su broche y los cortó en un solo movimiento, Izabel hizo mover el suelo de su barrera para evitar que Makoto la matara, pero esta saltó y el filo de su espada aumentó en un tamaño incomparable, apuntando hacia Izabel, Makoto susurró:

-"Lo lamento…"- y la partió a la mitad generando una explosión de luz que destruyó su barrera sacándolas de allí y su Semilla del Sufrimiento cayó al suelo, Makoto la recogió y en ese momento Homura y Madoka despertaron, al voltear a verla nada más vieron sus ojos rosas y esta se esfumó:

-"Homura-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?"- le preguntó Madoka

-"Si, siento haberte preocupado Kaname-san"

-"Está bien pero deja de llamarme de esa manera, después de todo vamos a ser buenas amigas ¿no?"- dijo Madoka mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a Homura

-"Sí…"- dijo Homura agarrando su mano y ambas se fueron a casa.

Makoto, quien "limpiaba" su Gema del Alma con la Semilla obtenida, pensó que la segunda fase de su plan ya estaba completa:

-"Bueno, ahora que he hecho lo que me place, es hora de pasar al deber"- le dijo a Kyubey

-"Supongo que te dedicarás a matar brujas y nada más ¿verdad?"

-"No, eso no será suficiente"- dijo Makoto lanzándole la Semilla a Kyubey

-"Se necesitarán muchos más sacrificios para que la meta de energía de ustedes se logre"

-"Eso significa…"

-"Así es, necesitaré que conviertas a más chicas en Puella Magi"

-"¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

-"Si"

-"Makoto, has cambiado tu personalidad drásticamente, definitivamente has dejado de ser igual a Madoka Kaname"

-"No eres más aquella chica temerosa y amable que solía preocuparse por el bien de los demás, ahora te has convertido en un monstruo egoísta que solo ve por sus ideales de un mundo perfecto a tu parecer"

-"Eso no me importa…"

."No me importa en lo que deba convertirme para cumplir mi deseo, después de todo, si desaparezco, estaré feliz de todo lo que he hecho y también de que tu mueras conmigo"- le dijo a Kyubey mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-"Porque, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes ¿sabes?

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**Capítulo 4: La Puella Magi del corazón negro**


End file.
